In Her Brother's Foot Steps
by traceyaudette
Summary: Julia Eppes returns home after eight years as an undercover FBI agent. Needing a change of pace, she joined the LA office and Don's team, leaving the world of undercover behind.
1. Chapter 1

Julia sat in her car in the FBI garage, Charlie and dad would be okay with it, but Don would have a fit. He'd always been the most over protective of her. Charlie would be mad at her, after all they were twins, she didn't share her secret with him. Like her twin she was also a genius, she had an idyllic memory, she choose to experience highschool to the fullest, and graduated when she was eighteen.

She entered the FBI academy when she was twenty-two, she graduated the top of the class. She had kept it hidden from Don all these years. It was no easy feat to do, she had to lie to her family all these years. She had worked under cover, working out of Quantico. There were several times she had to be quick to avoid coming in contact with Don. Now things were about to get real, she had transferred to the LA office, she had moved back home. Time to go in and face the music and her big brother.

She entered the building and went through security, she entered the elevator and rode it up to the eighth floor. The doors opened and she walked out into the bullpen, she looked around and didn't see him. She walked up to an agent standing at his desk.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Don Eppes."

"He has stepped out. I'm Agent Granger, can I help you."

"No, I really need to see Don. I'm Julia."

The elevator door opened and she turned around. Her two big brothers walked into the bullpen area, she just stood there and waited to be noticed. Don and Charlie were in deep conversation, bumping into her as they passed by.

"Excuse me." Charlie and Don started to walk past her.

"Come on boys, I haven't changed that much!" They both stopped and turned towards her, they both broke into smiles. She hugged them both and laughed.

"What are you doing here Juls?" Don asked.

"I accepted a job here in LA."

"At which University?" Charlie asked.

"About that..."

The director of the LA office walked up to Julia. "Good to see you again Agent Eppes. Don I guess I don't need to introduce you to your new team member." She closed her eyes. Not exactly the way she wanted to tell her brothers but it would work. The director walked off to his office leaving Julia to handle her brothers.

XXX

She decided to ignore both her brothers for a minute and walked up to Agent Granger. "Hi, I'm Agent Julia Eppes, nice to meet you."

"I'm Cody, are you?"

"Yes, I'm their little sister,"

Don had regained his composure and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into an interrogation room, Charlie came with them. "What the hell is going on Juls?"

"I've been an Agent for eight years. Working undercover."

"Does dad know?"

"I've lied for the last eight years! I had to for my job."

They sat staring at each other. "I couldn't tell anyone, not even you Charlie. I'm sorry. I decided it was time for a change of pace and wanted to come home. I accepted a position here in the LA office."

"Absolutely not!" Don hit the table.

"Why? You can't come up with a reason! Except I'm your sister. Guess what, you have no say."

"I can have you removed from this team!"

"Go ahead Agent Eppes, I can go anywhere I want, any team!" She got up and started to walk out of the interrogation room. "Just because you remove me from your team, doesn't mean someone else won't grab me up!"

She walked out of the room and back into the bullpen, she ran into Cody.

"Problems he asked?"

"Just big brother problems!"

"Who's your friend Granger?"

"This is Agent Julia Eppes. Julia this is Agent David Sinclair."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Eppes?"

"Yes, I'm Don and Charlie's little sister."

"And you're an Agent?"

"Yes, apparently my big brothers aren't too thrilled." She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and Charlie was standing beside her.

"Come on Juls, give us some time to get use to it. Don will come around."

"I hope so."

"How are you going to break it to dad?"

"Show him my badge?"

XXX

Don watched Juls from the window in the interrogation room, his whole life he tried to keep her safe. Now she was running to danger, part of him was proud of her, the other part was mad as hell. How had he missed her going through the FBI Academy? He walked out into the bullpen and listened to her talk to the rest of the team.

"Why did you choose the FBI?"

"I wanted to follow in my brothers foot steps. Both my big brothers have been my heroes, especially Don. He always was my protector, growing up. Being an Agent allows me to protect others."

Don stopped when he heard her, he was defiantly proud of his little sister. He just wish she hadn't of hidden it all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia was getting ready to leave the office when Colby walked up to her. "Hey, we're going out for a drink, want to join us?"

"I need to go see my dad, he doesn't know I"m back in town. Maybe next time!" She gathered her things and left the office driving towards her dad's house. Things didn't go too bad that day, Don was still a little pissed at her but he'd get over it. Charlie was hurt by the secrets and lies but time would heal those too. She parked in front of her childhood home and looked at it, she was flooded with memories.

The last were the most painful, the last days of her mother's life. She had beaten her brother's to the house, hopefully they didn't call and rat you out. She walked to the the front door and let herself in, she heard her dad call out from the kitchen.

"Don? Charlie?" He walked out of the kitchen, not looking up to see who it was.

"No, dad...it's me." Allen looked up and smiled and walked towards his daughter.

"What are you doing here?" He engulfed her into a bear hug, kissing her cheek.

"I've accepted a job here in LA, I've moved back."

"Which university?" Before she could answer the front door opened, Don and Charlie walked in. Both men gave her the cold shoulder. "Did you know your sister was back?"

They nodded yes and walked into the living room, ignoring Julia completely. "About my job dad, I need to tell you something."

"Are you working with Charlie?"

"Sort of." She answered, it wasn't a total lie, David had told her that afternoon how Charlie had been working with the FBI for two years. Don looked at his sister and shook his head.

"Ask her how dad." Julia thought great he was going to make her life a living hell, she could see it now.

"Dad, I've been an FBI agent for the past eight years. Working undercover, I transferred to LA because I needed a change of pace." Allen looked at his daughter and then at Don.

"Did you know about this?"

"No, she's been lying to us for years."

"I've had to for my job, which I was good at. I got tired of always living a lie."

Allen kissed her cheek. "I'm proud of you! Dinner will be ready soon."

Don walked over to his sister and tried to stare her down, she didn't flinch she returned his stare. "Don't think you're off the hook with me. I can have you stuck answering phones for the rest of your career.!"

"Go ahead! Like I said, I can go anywhere to work." The two siblings continued to stare each other down, Charlie tried to bring a peaceful end to the situation. He remembered growing up it was Julia that use to be the peacemaker, how times have changed.

XXX

They sat down and ate dinner together bringing an end to the stare down between the Eppes siblings. "It's so nice to have a home cooked meal for once. This is really good dad."

"I'm glad you like it Juls. Where are you staying tonight?"

"I have a place not too far from here. A little studio apartment. I just got something small until I decided if this was permanent."

"Why wouldn't it be permanent? Charlie asked.

"Things might not work out, I might decide I don't like being chained to one spot." She was lying, she actual meant if Don gave her too much shit, she'd transfer back into doing undercover work and live on the road again. She'd move to another town where no one knew her making it her home base. She got up and cleared the dishes and went into the kitchen to clean up. Don followed her in, she tensed up reddening herself for another fight.

"I really don't feel like round three tonight Donnie! Can I get a rain check?"

"I'm not going to pick a fight with you." He put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm just hurt you didn't tell me about it."

"You would have stopped my application to the Academy and you know it."

He looked down at the ground. "You're right. Why undercover for so many years?"

"I'm good at what I do, I've had to think on my feet. My ability to remember everything, and keep facts straight. Made me perfect for this special team. It's going to be an adjustment working with a team, but I adapt fast."

His phone rang. "Eppes...I'll be right there." Seconds after he ended his call her phone rang. "Eppes...No, I'll ride with Don. Thanks." They rode together to the crime, scene.

"Welcome to the team Julia."

XXX

She had always hated cases involving children, those are the ones that haunted her the most. This cases was going to be one of those that would haunt her for a very long time. It was the second child to go missing in a week in the area, upon further investigation and widening their search into other counties more children were missing. They found a website that was selling them on a website, it turned Juls stomach to think of what this children went through. She had worked a similar case a year ago, the caught some of the people involved but not the ring leaders. It still bothered her to this day, her cover had been blown and she had to be pulled out. One of the other agents had turned out to be a mole.

She was working with David, they were in a house, tracking down a lead. "You okay Juls?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"If you aren't 100% focused..."

"Look, cases like this haunt you. I'm focused on finding these kids and getting them home! Let's find something to make that happen."

The cleared each room, there was no one there. They started to search through desk drawers, and papers laying around. So far, they had come up empty handed, she walked into the bedroom and searched the closet. She knocked on the wall and found it hallow, she found a loose panel and moved it. Pulling out a video camera, a moneybox and a laptop.

"David, I found something."

"I'm a little busy."

She picked the items up and stuffed them in a backpack that was in the closet, she slowly crept out of the room trying to figure out where David was.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some coffee."

She crept down the front steps. She called quietly on her radio for back up to their address. She peeked into the kitchen, David was on his knees with his back to her. There was a man holding a gun to his head, she crept in slowly behind him, the floor creaked. The man spun around firing his gun, Juls hit the floor, David stood up and grabbed him, throwing him down. Juls rolled to her feet, kicking the gun out of the way and aiming hers at his head.

"Don't move FBI!"

The door came crashing in, Don, Colby, and Megan were there with guns drawn. David had him cuffed and sitting on the floor. "You guys okay?" Don asked.

"I'm good!" Juls said.

"I'm great thanks to Juls!"

"What happened?" They reported what happened, Juls logged the evidence that was found.

XXX

"Why did you and David split up?"

"He was down stairs looking for leads, I was up stairs."

"We work as a team."

"Seriously? We were! Why am I the only one being interrogated about this?"

"You said yourself, working with a team would be an adjustment."

"Unbelievable! We cleared the house, we deemed it safe. We started our investigation. I did my job, I had David's back."

"You could have been shot."

"So could David, so could you or anyone else on this team! When I'm in this office I'm not your sister! I'm one of your agents. I can be moved to another team, if this is a problem!"

He knew she was right, at least if she was on his team he could keep an eye on her. "Fine, I will try not to be over protective. Can I have a hug?"

"No, go away!" She walked out of the room, feeling she may have won a small battle. She sat down at her desk and started to go through the moneybox she's found, the tech was going through the computer and camera. She found cash, a list of names and numbers . She dug deeper in the box finding a list of undercover agents and their pictures including her own.

 _Shit, this isn't going to go over well!_ She thought. She dug into her purse, pulling out a burner phone and dialing a number she never wanted to use again. She walked into an interrogation room.

"Dalton."

"It's Eppes...we have a problem."

"It must be for you to be calling."

"Remember the Holtz case?"

"Yes."

"It's sprung up where I'm located now, I found a list of undercover agents names and pictures. You've been compromised, including me."

"Can you slip the list and pictures out and get them to a contact if I set up the meeting?"

"I've already taken the information. Just arrange the meeting and let me know. I'll check it later."

"Do you need to be pulled and relocated?"

"I'll be fine. I have to solve this case, finish it. I'll be in touch."

"Eppes, stay safe."

She ended the call and slipped the phone in her pocket, she turned and found Colby standing behind her. "Colby!"

"What's going on Juls?"

"Nothing, why?"

He looked at her with his hazel eyes. "Come on, I heard you."

"Not sure, what you think you heard, but it was nothing." She went to walk away, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Keeping secrets from those you trust and the ones that trust you can be dangerous."

She walked out of the room, Don witnessed the conversation between his sister and Colby. He watched his sister walk back to her desk and slip a phone back to the bottom of her purse, he noticed it wasn't her regular cell phone.

"Did you find anything?" Don asked

"A list of names and numbers, cash. That's about it..." She had slipped the agents pictures and names out of the box before they were discovered

"Get Colby to help you go through the names and numbers."

She smiled at him. "Okay."

XXXX

She and Colby worked through the list, all afternoon. Most of the men on the end of the line hung up, when they identified themselves. "Guess, we're going to have to go knock on some doors." He said.

"I do love going visiting!" She said.

They got into his car and started tracking down names on their list.

"About earlier..." He started to say. "If you want to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about Colby."

He looked at her, he knew she was hiding something from him and everyone else. He hoped he could get her to open up about it before it was too late. They arrived at the first address.

She knocked on the door, a middle aged man answered. "Hi, I'm Juls. Are you Justin Smith?"

"Yes, I am beautiful! What can I do for you?" He leered at her.

"You can answer a few questions darl'n!"

"Come in!" He opened the door wider so she could come in.

"Do you mind if my friend joins us?"

"If she's as nice looking as you no." She flipped open her badge and pushed opened the door, Cobly was right behind her.

"He's not as nice looking as me. Sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did we find your name and number on a list in a home associated with a missing children's case?" Juls asked.

Justin smith refused to answer. "You can answer our questions here or come down to the Federal building with us." Colby stated.

"I want my lawyer!"

"You can call him from our office." They handcuffed him and took him in for questioning.

David and Don took over the interrogation, Juls excused herself. She took her purse to the bathroom checking her burner phone for a text from Dalton.

 **Santos nine pm MacArthur park**

She sent a text back:

 **Copy that, will let you know if there's a problem.**

She walked back to her desk putting her purse back in her desk after deleting both messages, and Dalton's number. She went to stand in the observation room to watch Don and David.

"Where have you been?" Colby asked.

"Bathroom. Did I miss anything?"

"No."

It took some time but they finally got some information in the case that helped, they still had more information to gather before they could crack the case. They were wrapping up for the night.

"Want to join us for dinner Juls?" David asked.

"Sorry, I have somewhere to be." She grabbed her purse and headed to the elevator.

Don stopped her before she got on. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date." I wasn't a total lie."

"With who?"

"Good night." She got on the elevator and left before anymore questions could be asked. She got into her car and drove to the park.

XXXX

Santos was waiting for her on a park bench, she walked over and sat down beside him. She handed him the manila envelop with the pictures and list of undercover agents.

"Thanks. We miss you."

"I know, but it's safer for me to be out."

"Will you consider coming back to the team?"

"I don't know."

He got up and walked to his car, she waited a few minutes and started to walked to her car. Santos started his car and it exploded, the blast thew Juls to the ground. Her head struck the pavement with a thud, she was crawling to her car to leave, she heard sirens in the distance.

 _Shit, how am I going to explain this!_ It was her last thought as she passed out.

XXX

"Eppes."

"Is this Don Eppes?"

"Yes, it is."

"This is Angie Marcus a nurse at Mt. Zion hospital. An Agent Julia Eppes has been brought in by ambulance. She was involved in an accident tonight at MacArthur Park."

"Is she okay?"

"She's going to be number was listed as an emergency contact number."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

He drove across town to the hospital, he rushed into the ER. "Julia Eppes?"

"Right this way."

She was sitting on the edge of the gurney, he walked in and looked her over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What the hell happened?"

"A car exploded, it threw me to the ground I hit my head. I have a mild concussion."

"Whose car?"

"My dates."

"Who was your date?"

She closed her eyes getting ready to tell him it was classified, when Dalton walked into the room. _Shit, this wasn't a good sign! All hell was about to break loose._

"Agent Eppes, I'm Dalton Tony." He shook Don's hand. "Are you okay Juls?"

"I'm fine. Dalton." Don glared at her.

"I'm sorry Agent Eppes, I need to speak to Juls in private." Dalton took her outside to a truck and sat her down.

"Did the evidence get destroyed?"

"Yes, Sir. What are you going to tell my brother? He's going to have my ass in a sling."

"Don't worry about it." He escorted her out of the truck. Don was waiting for them.

"What the hell is going on Juls."

"I had to debrief Juls on the case she last worked on, it was finally over.." He got into the truck and drove off.

XXX

She could tell Don was pissed, he wouldn't talk to her on the way to her studio apartment. "Just yell at me now and get it over with."

"I can't this is work related."

"Don, I couldn't tell you! That part of my life was secret, finishing it was secret!"

"You could have been killed!"

"I know. I had no choice!"

"Don't come to the office today! I mean it!"

"Don!"

"You have a concussion, you need to rest."

"It's a mild one. Stop being over protective. If you knew half the things that I've done or seen in the past eight years, you'd know that I'm not fragile and I don't need to be put on a shelf." She slammed out of his SUV and entered her apartment building.

Don rolled down his window. "Jules, wait!" She ignored him and went into the building. Don decided to let her cool off and would call her tomorrow morning.

XXXX

She ran up to her third floor loft apartment, the door was ajar. _Fantastic!_ She thought. She pulled her gun from it's holster and slowly pushed open the door entering the room. A tall dark haired man was standing looking out the window, his back to her.

"Hands on your head, and turn around slowly." She said in a calm voice. The man slowly turned around to face her, smiling at her. "Damn it...Ian!" She laid her gun down on the table by the door.

"Nice to see you too Juls!" He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've got a case her in LA. I heard you took a job out here. How'd Don take the news?"

"About as well as you'd expect him to.'

"Not well?"

"He's still getting use to it."

She walked over to the door, shutting and locking it. He picked her up, kissing her she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed. He noticed the hospital bracelet on her wrist.

"What's this about?"

"Long story! Don't want to talk about it!" She pulled him back down for a kiss.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She pushed away from him, rolling from the bed and she undressed. She crawled back into bed with him. He smiled at her and pulled her close.

"I guess you are." He took off his clothes and pulled back the blankets pulling her under them. "It's been awhile Juls."

"Too long!" She pulled him down on top of her. They spent the night making up for lost time.

XXX

Her head was pounding, or maybe it was the door. She looked over at Ian sleeping, the pounding started up again; he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Juls, open up!" She and Ian looked at each other. They both slipped from the bed and quickly got dressed. She walked over to the door.

"What do you want Don?"

"I brought coffee and donuts, to make up for being a jerk last night. Come on...let me in." She rolled her eyes looking at Ian. No time like the present to let Don in on another secret, she opened the door to let her brother in.

"Good morning big brother." Don walked in carrying two cups off coffee and a bag of donuts. He sat them on the counter and hugged his sister. She looked around and Ian had disappeared.

 _Guess some secrets would remain safe for now._ She thought to herself.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine."

"I over reacted last night. You can come to work today, promise you'll take it easy."

"I promise."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yes. Give me forty-five minutes."

She heard the TV come on, Don turned on the sports channel. She grabbed some clothes out of the closet, no Ian, she carried then into the bathroom, still no Ian. She got ready for work and came back into the living room. She picked up her gun and slipped it in the holster, picked her phone up from the charger checking it for messages.

 _Slipped out the fire escape, didn't want to be shot by your brother. Later I._

She smiled and the text and sent him a quick reply.

 _We're adults! He wouldn't have shot you, maybe punched you! How much later? J_

"Are you ready?" She asked.

He studied his sister. "Texting someone special?"

"Maybe?"

He looked at her and tried to grab her phone, she slipped it in her purse. "I've dropped bigger boys then you bro. You'd be wise to be a little afraid of me!"

Don started to laugh. "Oh really?"

"I've made 350 lb men drop to their knees and cry for their mommies! With my bare hands!" She walked out the front door waiting for Don to follow her. She locked the door and shut it, they walked out the door to his SUV.

"Are you going to tell me how?"

"Nope! It's my secret to keep!"

"Should I be worried?"

"Only if you piss me off or pull the big brother crap at work!"

XXX

"Ian Edgerton, what brings you around?" Don slapped his back.

"Caught a case, thought I'd check in."

"Glad you did."

Juls walked back to her desk with a cup of coffee and stopped at the sight of Ian leaning against her desk. _So, this is later Ian._ She thought to herself. She walked to her desk and sat down, throwing a smile at Ian.

"Oh Ian, I want you to meet.."

"Juls, nice to see you again."

"Same to you Ian."

"You two know each other?" Don asked.

"For eight years. He was one of my instructors at the Academy, we've run into each other several times over the years."

"You've had sniper training?" Colby asked.

"A girl has to be well rounded. I'm almost as good as Ian."

"Don, I need to talk to you and Juls in private."

 _Shit, this can't be good!_ She thought. They went into the war room, all three of the took a seat. Ian looked at the both of them, before he started talking.

"I'm chasing down an agent that has gone bad. He was apart of your under cover team Jules. He's working his way down a list. Last night he took out Santos, and tried to take you out. The the that saved you, the explosion from Santos' car knocked you out before you got into your car. We know who it is, it's just finding him."

"Who is it?" She asked. She could feel Don starring at her.

"It's Dalton Tony."


	4. Chapter 4

Ian left the room, leaving Don and Julia alone. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't...fact I had a date to meet Santos last night, we just didn't plan on it being our last."

"Did you know about the Mole?"

"Yes, it's part of the reason I left the undercover team. My cover was blown during a case, and I had to be taken out."

"Did you know, who?"

"I can't answer that."

"Damn it Juls! I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"I can keep myself safe."

"You did such a great job at it last night! Do you understand that your car had a bomb too, if you would have gotten in to leave, you'd be dead too. That Dalton probably came to kill you at the hospital last night, but stopped because I was there?"

She got up and walked out of the War room, she had to walk away before she said something she shouldn't. Don didn't try to stop her, she walked into the break room and got a cup of coffee. Ian was leaning against the counter talking to Colby, David, and Charlie.

"Thanks Sunshine!" She glared at Ian and walked out of the room with her coffee. Ian just starred after her, David and Colby choked on their coffee. Charlie chased after his sister.

"Why are you made at Ian?"

"Because he told our brother some things he shouldn't have."

"Like what."

"Nothing...never mind! How are you Charlie?"

"I'm fine, better if you wouldn't keep me in the dark!"

"I'm sorry..."

Don walked up behind his siblings. "What are you two talking about?"

"Why is Juls mad at Ian and what are her secrets?"

"Boys, you'll never figure out all my secrets!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Don said.

XXX

"Dalton."

"It's Juls...I want to catch whom ever killed Santos and is killing the rest of the undercover teams. I want back in...I will have to work around my regular work."

"Are you going to tell your brother?"

"No."

"I'll set you up with the information."

"Thanks Dalton."

She ended the call, she was going to catch him and bring him down. She put the burner phone away in the hidden compartment of her purse. Don would be pissed at her when he found out but she'd have to deal with the aftermath then.

A knock on the door got her attention, she opened her door to find Ian leaning against the door jam.

"You still mad at me?"

"Maybe!"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I did it to protect you!"

"You did it because you knew Don would go over protective on me!"

"Come on Juls!"

"You know I can take care and protect myself. You helped train me! "

"If something happened to you..." He kissed her again, she gave into him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I feel the same about you." A clearing throat at the door made them turn around, Don was standing at the door starring at them.

"How long as this been going on?" Don asked.

"Only for five minutes."

Don couldn't help but laugh. "I mean over all?"

Ian and Juls looked at each other. "Seven and a half years..." They answered.

"Come on...dinner at dads!

"See you there! Dinner with all my bossy men!"

XXX

"I caught them making out."

"Our little sister and Ian Edgerton?"

"Yep!"

"Is he coming to dinner?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell dad?"

"About her making out or about him coming to dinner?"

"About dinner!"

"Ian and Juls...didn't see that one!"

XXX

"So are you really chasing Dalton or did you just come to check up on me?" She asked while laying in his arms.

"I refuse to answer that because my girlfriend is a bad ass and can drop me!"

"Just remember that Edgerton! From a mile away!" She crawled out of bed and started getting dressed. "Come on we're going to be late!"

He smiled at her as he got dressed, he grabbed her and kissed her before they walked out the door for her dad's house.

They walked into the Eppes houses hand in hand, Charlie and don were sitting in the living room watching the baseball game.

"About time you two show up!" Don said.

"Shut up! Dad..Don's picking on me!" She laughed.

"What are you twelve?"

Alan came out of the kitchen. "Donnie, stop bothering your sister!"

"Dad, I think you know Ian. We've been seeing each other for a while."

"Hi Ian."

Amita walked up and gave Juls a hug. "Finally, another girl in the house! Maybe my knuckle head brothers will be nice."

They sat down and ate dinner together, laughing about growing up together. Juls helped clean up after dinner.

"How long have you and Ian been seeing each other?"

"Seven and a half years. If you add up the time we're in the same place it's probably more like two years."

"Is he good to you?"

"I wouldn't be with a man that didn't treat me right!"

"That's my girl!"

XXX

She checked her burner phone when they got back, she was to meet Dalton at the waterfront tomorrow at six am. She's get up and go for a run in the morning.

"What are you planning beautiful?"

"Nothing!" She smiled at Ian.

"I'm having a hard time believing you. Please don't do anything dangerous!"

"Of course not!"

She curled up and went to sleep, she woke up at five and Ian was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief, she dressed quickly and left for the water front. She strapped her gun on and went for a run in the cool morning hours. She's run a good ten miles when she spotted him running towards her. She sat down on a bench looking over the water, he sat on the bench behind her.

"There are eyes on us. Did you bring them?"

"No!"

"I think you're lying!"

"Think what you want."

"Meet me tonight at 1234 Crestview six pm, it's a warehouse. I'll have your information."

"Thanks."

She got up and started to run off, gunshots rang out. She felt a bullet graze her shoulder, as she hit the ground. _Shit!_ She was going to have a tough time explaining that one. She looked back and Dalton was gone, she was taking on gunfire, she took cover by a dumpster. She pulled out her cell phone and put out a distress call.

"This is Agent Julia Eppes, I'm taking on gunfire in Waterfront park on the north side. Please send assistance." She pulled her gun out of it's holster returning gunfire.

She heard sirens coming, bullets were hitting the dumpster. She fired off a shot hitting the gunmen, he staggered off into the east. She heard her name being called.

"I'm here!" Colby and David came running up to her. "I hit him, he went running to the east."

"Were you hit?" Colby asked.

"I'm fine!"

David saw her back and yelled for a medic, they went chasing after the gunman but couldn't find him. They came back and started asking her questions.

"What are the chances we don't mention this to my brother?"

"I'd say slim to none!" Came Don's voice from behind her.

"I'm fine, I was grazed!"

The medic was bandaging her up as they spoke. "What the hell Juls?"

"I came out for a run!"

"Where was Ian?"

"Why does that matter?"

"He's suppose to be taking care of you!"

"Excuse me? I don't need taking care of!"

She stormed off to her car, she peeled out of the parking lot and headed home. She was going to shower and go to work. Her big brother could piss off! She ran up the three flights of stairs, her apartment door was open, she unholstered her gun and went inside. Someone knocked her against the wall, throwing her down on the floor. He was standing over her smiling.

"So we meet again Agent!" He came at her with a long curved knife, she rolled to her side and up to her feet. She aimed her gun and fired, hitting him in the head, he dropped to the floor. It already been one hell of a morning at she hadn't even had coffee yet.

She heard running on the steps, she had her gun aimed at whom ever came through the door, it was Don, David, and Colby. "Well hell!"

They looked at the man laying on the floor and they looked at Juls. "Who the hell is this?" Don asked.

"Someone that wanted me dead!"

"There seems to be a lot of that going around!" Colby said.

"From now on twenty four hours protection!" Don said. "No argument!"

Ian walked in and looked around the room. "What the hell?"

"Are you going to tell him or should I?" Don asked.

Juls was tired of bossy men telling her what to do today and it wasn't even eight am. She walked out of the room to go take a shower. Ian noticed her blood stained sweatshirt.

"What the hell happened Juls?"

"I went for a run, got shot at. Came home someone tried to stab me. It's been a banner morning. I'm going to go take a bath, maybe someone is waiting to either drown or electrocute me." She slammed the door of the bathroom, she filled the tub with water and just soaked.

She was finished and had a towel wrapped around her when he came in with a cup of coffee for her. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her. "Maybe you should stay home and take it easy today."

"Who suggested that because they can stuff it..." He cut off what she was about to say with a deep passionate kiss.

XXX

She was headed out the door to work at eight am, two FBI agents were outside here door. "If I were you two, I'd ask for a new assignment. I'm going to make you life a living hell!" She headed to her own car.

"Agent Eppes, you need to ride with us. Your brother's orders."

"How long have you two been with the FBI?"

"I'm Wilcox and 2 yrs."

"I'm Travis and 5 yrs."

"Well I've been for 8 so I'm driving boys, keys."

She took the keys and drove like hell going to the Federal building, both of them were green and puking in the parking lot when they got there. They checked in and they followed her up to their floor, they were reassigned a hour later.

She was sipping another cup of coffee when Don stormed into the bullpen. "Stop it!"

"Call off the baby sitters!"

"No! I'll be damned if I lose an Agent because she's acting like a spoiled princess!"

"I'll be damned if you play over protective big brother! I'm far from a spoiled princess! If you only knew!"

"I'd like to but those records are sealed!"

"Call them off Don!"

David and Colby just watched the two siblings fight. She didn't talk to Don for the rest of the day, at five thirty she left for the day, she stopped at the bathroom in the lobby and ditched her babysitters. She headed towards the warehouse, to get the information she needed to slip back underground, at this point she thought about going completely underground.

XXX

"Don, she gave them the slip."'

"Do you have her Colby?"

"We have her, we'll stay with her."

"Damn it Juls!" Don said out loud.

Juls noticed her tail as soon as she left the building, she now had to lose Colby and David. She walked into a thrift store and bought some new clothes and changed into them. She slipped out the back door losing them completely, she made it to the warehouse with ten minutes to spare.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ian, have you heard from my sister?"

"Not since this morning why?"

"She ditched her detail, both sets. She's missing."

"Let me talk to some of my connections, see if she's using any of her alias."

"Were you her handler?"

"I just didn't track fugitives, sometimes I had to track undercover agents. She was one of them."

"Call me back as soon as you know something."

XXX

Juls headed to her other residents, the one that was owned by Abigail Spencer. It was the alias she would use to keep Don off her trail. She had to change her appearance, pulled out the scissors and cut her hair, next changed the color. She popped in the colored contacts and put on the eye glasses, she matched the ID she had for Abby.

She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a letter to her brother.

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _I'm sorry I've been keeping secrets from you, but I had no choice. By now Don's pretty pissed at me because I've disappeared on him, I need to tell you a few things. I chose to become an FBI agent because of Don, I chose undercover because of you. It gave me to help those who needed it the most, and couldn't help themselves. I got out of it when my cover was blown. Somethings have happened the last few days and I've had to dive back in. I may not come back from from this case, please don't let Don blame himself. I made my choice to find the mole agent. Tell him I'm sorry._

 _We've been best friends since the beginning, I hope to see you soon, I love you!. Tell Dad and Don I love them._

 _Love_

 _Juls_

She put it in an envelope and took it down the street to a delivery service and had them take it to the house. She walked back to her apartment and let herself in, she turned on the TV to watch the news. She had a police radio and heard the call for her going out, that she was to report into her supervisor or if anyone had seen or heard from her to notify Don Eppes of the FBI.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ There was a knock on the door, she pulled her gun out and quietly walked to the door. She looked through the peephole, it was Ian.

"Let me in Juls!"

She walked to the closet, taking her backpack with her and opened the hidden door and got into the panic room. She shut the door and waited, she knew Ian wouldn't leave until he got into the apartment and searched it from top to bottom. She turned on the monitors so she could watch him, she watched him search. He used his phone, twenty minutes later Don, Colby, and David showed up.

"She's been here recently, in the last hour." Ian said.

 _Damn it!_ She was going to have to relocate now, it was going to be next to impossible to get out of here. She pulled open the trap door and took the emergency exit out to the street. She hopped a bus, to a new location. She kept her head down as the bus passed by Ian and Don standing on the street.

XXX

Charlie opened the letter addressed to him and started to read it, Don had just walked in and threw his keys on the table.

"What do you know Charlie?"

He handed Don the letter he'd been reading. "What's this?"

'It's from Juls. It came by messenger."

Don snatched it from Charlie's hands and read it. "Damn it!"

"We have to find her..."

"I fully intend to and when I do..."

XXX

She walked into the warehouse, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. "I know your here Ian, you've been tailing since you left Don." He walked out of the shadows.

"Why did you run and not tell me?"

"Because it isn't Dalton that's the mole.'

"Then who?"

"I don't know..." He pulled her into his arms.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me your plans?"

"Because you'd try to talk me out of it. Are you going to tell Don, what I'm doing?"

"Juls, it's too dangerous to be working on your own."

"I have no choice. Keep my secret, I've got to go."

"Let me come with you."

"No."

"Juls..."

She walked away from him, she turned around and went back to kiss him. "I'm sorry, I have to do this on my own."

XXX

She was grabbed when she walked out of the warehouse, and dragged into a van. She was fighting off her assistants, when he whispered in her ear. "Stop fighting me Juls!"

"Christ Don! What the hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

She shut down and refused to talk to him, Ian climbed into the van. She was set up, she was livid. She thought she could trust him. She wouldn't look at either one of them. They tried to talk to her but she ignored them both.

"Why Ian?"

"I needed to keep you safe."

She laughed. "Really?"

"Please...Juls."

"Take me to whatever craptastic safe house you intend to stick me in."

Don tried to talk to his sister. "Juls be reasonable, we did it for your own good."

"Keep telling yourself that. While this mole of an Agent keeps killing other undercovers because you couldn't let me do my damn job!"

Don got out of the van and started to drive away, Ian was in the front seat. She'd bid her time but as soon as she got the chance, she'd be in the wind and gone.

XXX

"Come on sis..talk to me." She just looked at Don refusing to talk to him. He looked at Ian. "She use to do the same thing when she was younger, she couldn't stay silent long."

She got up and left the room not saying a word to either man, she was pretty pissed at both of them. Her bag was sitting on the bed, she opened it up, perfect her secret panel had been discovered she still had some identities hidden away. She shut and locked the door, she looked to see what kind of drop was out the window. Three story, pulled the sheet off the bed and tied it to the legs of the bed, put on her backpack and went out the window. She hit the ground and there was a hand on her arm.

"Going somewhere Juls?" Colby asked.

"I really don't want to hurt you Colb."

"This should be good." He laughed.

It was a hard fight but she left him handcuffed to the rain gutter, she was in his car driving away. His phone rang, answered it.

"Get your ass back here Juls." Don yelled.

"No."

She hung up and kept driving, she ditched the car as soon as she was far enough away. She found an abandoned building to stay in, she pulled out her phone and called Dalton.

"Sorry, I was picked up by my brother."

"Is everything okay?"

"He thought he was protecting me. I guess I'm going under, and not doing double."

"Where are you?"

"An abandoned building down town 4325 Chestnut."

"I'll come get you."

"Sounds good!"

She pulled on a baseball cap, and hid in the shadows and waited for Dalton.

A van pulled up, it flashed it's headlights three times, and honked once. She ran out and climbed into the van, the driver turned to her when she got in, it was Santos.

"What the hell? Where's Dalton?"

He smiled at her. "You'll be seeing him soon enough!" He took a gun and hit her across the face. She tried to fight to keep conscious but the darkness overcame her.


	6. Chapter 6

Don was beyond pissed when he got back to the Federal building. His sister had deified his order to return to the safe house, handcuffed a fellow agent, and stolen a car. Her future with the FBI wasn't looking so bright, he didn't care what her records said. His first job was to find her and bring her back in to safety, even if he had to lock her up, here in the building.

"Eppes! Yes, Sir.I'll be right there." He was being called into the Director's office. He got into the elevator and went up to the 12th floor, he fully expected a chewing out from the the Director.

"Eppes, have a seat."

Don sat down in the chair in front of the desk, bracing himself, the director handed him a thick file folder. "This is your sister's file, it's strictly need to know. Twenty minutes ago we received this video."

The director pushed play turning the computer monitor towards Don, Juls appeared on the screen she was being suspended from the ceiling by her arms.

"Tell me who's on the list"

"Go to hell!"

She was punched in the ribs, her hair pulled. "Tell me what I want to know." She remained silent, looking forward, a tub of water sat in front of her. She was lowered to the ground, her face dunked into the water, she held her breathe and she went in. "Give us names."

She coughed and remained silent, a hand slapped her across the face and she went back in the water. She was pulled back up to hand from the ceiling. A voice came was heard. "Get us the list of all undercover agents from Blackbird and she may live." A man came into view and hit her in the ribs with a baseball bat, Juls let out a moan. The screen went black.

The director looked at Don. "You'll find a detailed account of Blackbird in your sister's file. Agent Eppes it's need to know, pull your team together. Find your sister."

"Yes, Sir." Don felt sick, as he left the 12th floor office. He went into the War room to read over his sister's file.

 _Julia Margret Eppes, FBI/NSA- Team leader: Blackbird Special Skills: Idyllic Memory_

 _Blackbird special team of undercover agents, lead by Julia Eppes. Partner: Marcus Santos_

 _Discovered mole Agent after cover was blown, shared identity with Director Dalton Tony. Ian Edgerton sent in to recover Agent Eppes, from case, she sustained minor injuries. Will be relocated to LA office, to brother Don's team for recovery and apprehension of mole Agent, using whatever means possible. She understands the risk involved with case, has accepted it. Any discipline action for deifying orders will be dealt with after case is finished._

Don continued to read through the file, part of him was proud but he was angry that she'd take the risk, putting herself in danger for others. He called the rest of the team into the War room to brief them on the case.

"This is strictly need to know...priority is to find Agent Julia Eppes and bring her home."

"Don, do you need me to take lead on this?" David asked

"I can do it."

XXX

She regained conciseness and took inventory of the room, plain concrete walls, cold and damp. She was shivering from being dunked in water, she looked to her left and saw Dalton hanging from in the same fashion as she was.

"Dalton, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Been better!"

The door opened and two men came in, one jerked the chains that held her arms. "Shut up!" Slapping her across the face. "If you want to talk, tell us names!"

"I don't know any names!" She cried.

"You lie! You remember everything you read! Try again!"

She stopped talking, one of the men pulled her hair. "Tell your boss to stop being a coward! If he wants information to come get it himself!"

The door opened and Marcus Santos walked into the room. "Good to see you again Juls."

"Bastard!"

"Is that anyway to greet your partner?" He walked over and kissed her. She spat at him, swinging back and kicking at him, he slapped her.

"You are a rotten excuse of a man! I'm going to take great pleasure in watching you rot in prison "

"I plan on killing you and Dalton...you won't be seeing anything." She just laughed at him. "What's so funny?"

She never answered him, she looked down and closed her eyes, hoping someone would find them.

XXX

A video appeared on Don's video screen, he called to Amita. "Can you trace where this is coming from?"

She sat down in the chair and started typing and concentrating on the screen, looking at IP address trying to locate where the video was coming from. "He's got it rerouted all over the place. I'm having trouble pin pointing his location."

"Do your what you can..." Don couldn't finish. Charlie walked in the room while the live feed was playing, Don tried to deter him from watching.

"Where...can we get a location?"

Don pushed Charlie out of the room. "Amita is trying now. We're going to find her."

Ian was watching the video when he let out a curse and came out to get Don. "Juls told me Dalton wasn't the mole, she was right."

"Who is it then?"

"Marcus Santos."

"I thought he was killed in an explosion."

"I just saw him on the video with your sister, he was her partner on several cases. He helped me get her out on her last case."

XXX

She woke up laying on the cold concrete ground, she was shivering. Her arms ached from being suspended for so long, it felt good to lay down. She heard food steps and the door open, she closed her eyes to fake sleep, water was poured on top of her. She was kicked in the ribs, the air left her body. She looked over at Dalton he was a crumbled mound on the floor.

"All this will stop, if you give us names!"

Dalton raided his head up and pleaded with her. "Just do it...let's end this."

"Fine get me a computer." She growled out.

One of the men sit her at a table, she swiped his phone and dialed Don's number, hoping they could track the call to where she was located. He put a computer in front of her and she opened a word file and typed a single name.

 **Julia Eppes**

The man that got the laptop looked at the name and slapped her, he dragged her back and cracked her back up to suspend from the ceiling. He left the room and brought Santos back into the room.

"Very nice Juls. Let's see if your willing to cooperate now."


	7. Chapter 7

He pulled a gun out of the back waistband of his pants and aimed it at Dalton and pulled the trigger, hitting him in the knee. Dalton let out a scream of pain.

"The next one will be a kill shot."

She closed her eyes." Don't tell him Juls. It's okay!"

She closed her eyes trying to focus, she was dropped to the ground again. Santos got into her face and laughed at her. "Maybe you'll talk, if you get your dad!"

She kicked his legs from underneath him, he crumbled to the ground. She kicked him in the face while he was on the ground, she pulled his gun from the waistband of his pants and aimed it at him.

"Go release Dalton!" She growled at him. One of the guards came into the room, she shot him in the knee, he fell to the ground. "I said release Dalton!"

Santos slowly got up and did what she said. Dalton got to his feet unsteadily, he chained Santos up in is place. He walked over and released Juls. She dragged the guard over and chained up the guard.

"Let's get out of here Dalton."

They slowly made their way out of the warehouse, she helped Dalton along. She could hear sirens in the distance as they walked out the door, she sat Dalton down and waited. Everything got chaotic in a matter of minutes, FBI was everywhere, the medics took Dalton away. She stayed and answered the director's questions. She kept her eyes open for her brother and Ian, she hadn't seen them yet. She slowly walked away when the director was done with her, she was checked out by the medics and released.

"Juls!"

She looked up and saw Ian walking towards her, she slowly made her way to him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Ian, I'm sorry."

He put her down and looked at here, noting her bruised face and body. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How pissed are you?"

"We'll talk later."

"That pissed, I can just imagine how my brother feels!"

Ian turned her around and Don was standing in front of her. He grabbed her hugging her tight. "I'm sorry! "

"Are you okay!"

"I'll live."

He shook her by her arms. "What we're you thinking? "

"I was thinking about saving lives. I was thinking my live for 20 others or more was worth it!"

"Damn it Juls!"

She pushed away from him trying to walk away. "We are going to have a long talk about your actions !" Don said.

She stopped and turned around "Let's get it over with!"

"Not here, not now!"

She walked away from him pissed, Ian tried to stop her, she shrugged off his arm. The director was standing by his SUV, she climbed into the backseat and it drove away.

"Do you want to leave Don's team?"

"I think it would be for the best."

"You can take over for Dalton, until he gets back."

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as you want."

"Tomorrow isn't soon enough."

"What about your family?"

"The less they know the better."

"I think you need to talk to Don."

"No."

"I'll arrange for a jet to take you to Quantico tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir."

XXX

He dropped her off at her apartment, she went inside stripping down and taking a shower. She dried herself off and studied herself in the mirror. She had burn marks from being shocked and bruises from being beat. Nothing too serious, she'd heal. She pulled on a tank top and yoga pants and went into the kitchen. There was a knock on her door, out of instinct she pulled her gun. She slowly opened the door, she was relieved to see her dad and Charlie standing there with take out. She opened the door and they rushed in engulfing her in a hug.

She winced from their hug but recovered quickly. "Juls are you okay? " Charlie looked her over.

"Bumps and bruise only!'

"Julia Marget Eppes, don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry dad!" She hugged them both.

"We brought you dinner!" Allen handed her the back.

"It smells wonderful! I haven't eaten for days." She started to get plates down, Allen and Charlie shooed her away and made her go sit down. There was another knock on the door, she got up picking her gun she slowly opened the door.

David, Colby, and Don were standing there with pizza and beer. She slowly opened the door letting them in, she smiled at them and thanked them for the pizza and beer.

Don pulled her to one side and tried to talk to her. "Juls..."

"We're good Donnie!" She walked away from him.

"Juls..."

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"No, we really don't."

"We could have lost you!"

She looked at her brother. "That's the price we pay every time we walk out the door." She walked over and joined her dad.

Allen was getting ready to leave, she walked him out into the hall. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you dad! I'm sorry!" She wiped away a tear from her eye.

"It's okay! You're home now, safe!" He returned her hug and kissed her on the forehead. She watched him go. She walked back into her apartment, trying to hold herself together. She said good bye as David and Colby left. It was only Don and Charlie, she looked at her brothers and smiled.

She took a drink from her beer before sitting the bottle down. Charlie walked over and gave her a hug. "I need to go. See you later."

"Sure. Bye Charlie." He waked out the door.

Don walked up to her. "Whatever you're planning, just stop!"

"I'm not planning anything Don. I'm tired!" He looked long and hard at her. He hugged her and then started to leave. "Take tomorrow off." He left her apartment.

She cleaned up the mess, she needed some fresh air. She climbed out on the fire escape and sat down, she was leaving in a couple of hours, she decided she'd call Don from the jet on her way out. She'd sit down and send her resignation to his work email in another hour, to make it official. She was distracted bu Ian climbing out onto the fire escape, she stood up and looked at him.

"Ian?"

He gathered her up in his arms. "I could have lost you."

"I'm sorry..." He cut her off with a kiss, he cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"Ian..."

He pulled her back into her apartment and pulled off her tank top. "Christ, Juls!" He looked at badly bruised ribs and burns. "Did you get checked out."

"I'm fine." He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down.

All plans she had that night were put on hold, until the early morning hours.

XXX

She woke up to him getting dressed, he leaned down and kissed her. "Go back to sleep. I'm leaving to go back to Quantico. I will call you later."

She smiled up at him, he kissed her one last time, then he left. She looked at her phone, three am. She rolled out of bed and started throwing her clothes into a suitcase, she'd send movers for the rest later. She pulled out her lap top and typed up a letter and emailed it to Don. She got dressed and left for the airfield, to board the private jet and go back to Quantico.

She boarded the jet, she got comfortable for the long flight across the country. "Director Eppes, we're waiting for someone, then we'll be ready to take off." The pilot told her then walked to the cockpit.

She closed her eyes, so she wouldn't be alone on her flight. "Director Eppes?" She opened her eyes and Ian was sitting next to her. "Care to explain?"

"I'm covering until Dalton is ready to come back."

"Did you mention it to Don?"

She closed her eyes. "He'll know in a few hours."

"Juls..."

"Ian, just drop it! It's better this way. The less they know, the better."

Her phone rang, she saw it was Don. "Hello."

"What the hell Julia Margret?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I guess this means you got my email."

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

"You and I both know, us working together was never going to work!"

"I was willing to make it work."

"Really Don? By having me push paper all day long?"

"What are you going to tell dad and Charlie?"

"That I was reassigned. I had to leave immediately. The position I took is temporary."

"What position?"

"It's classified."

"Julia Margret Eppes!"

"I will call you when I land. I love you Don, I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment. Bye."

"Juls.." She ended the call before he could finish his thought.

Ian looked at her and saw the tears. It took a lot for her to cry, he'd only seen her do it once or twice. He suddenly wanted to get off the plane and go beat the crap out of his friend Don. "You okay?"

She wiped the tears away. "I'm fine. No worries!" She smiled at him, leaning over and kissing him.

XXX

 _A disappointment, did she really think he thought she was a disappointment? He had really screwed up as a big brother, he pulled her record up at the academy and saw she was top of her class in every subject. She had beaten long standing records, several different departments had wanted her after graduation. She had chosen to go undercover, at the bottom level and work her way up to team leader. They had offered her a higher position. He felt like a total ass._

Since he was already up he decided to be productive and get a workout in, he got dressed and went for a run. He kept coming back to the last words his sister said to him on the phone. She was anything but a disappointment, he was proud of her. She had to know that, he worried about her, he always would no matter what her career choice.

He had to fly out to Quantico at the end of the week, and give a guest lecture, maybe he could find out her location while he was out there.

XXX

She was tired when she landed, she headed to her first of many meetings, by the time her day had ended she had been up for eighteen hours. Tomorrow she would start building new teams, combining what was left with what was left of the old. She sat back in her office chair and looked out into the dark night sky, She picked up her phone, first calling her brother Charlie, and then her dad. She could hear the disappointment, in their voices, that she had left. She had always felt like she was disappointment to her family, she pushed the thought from her head. She packed up her things and headed to the apartment that the she was temporarily staying in at the base. She also had to find a more permanent residence.

Ian had already left on another case, she was disappointed but that was the life they had chosen. She knew she would see him, when ever he got back, he always checked in with her. She walked into the plain apartment and walked into the kitchen, made herself and sandwich, scarfing it down she went to bed. She was exhausted from her travels, meetings, and emotions of the day.

XXX

Ian had expected to be back in LA so soon, he'd just left three days before, he walked into FBI head quarters to talk to Don. He was still upset that he had made Juls cry, he knew she was a big girl and could handle her own problems but he cared for her deeply. He saw Don sitting at his desk, he had to fight back the urge to punch him in the face.

"Don."

"Ian, is Juls with you?"

"No, she's in Quantico working."

"I haven't heard from her. I was worried!"

"She's been busy."

"What can I do for you?"

Ian dropped the file on Don's desk, the started discussing the fugitive he was chasing. Ian wanted to catch him, and get back to Juls.

XXX

She was going over new graduate files, looking for recruits she had found a few possibles. New graduates were always the best, they could be trained easier, there was nothing wrong with established agents, she was also looking through some files for possible recruitment. She had set up twenty interviews over the next three days, she needed to fill ten positions immediately, the teams she had were stressed and tired.

She walked into the briefing room to address the two teams she had left.

"I have set up interviews for the next three days, I hope to have several more teams set up."

"Will we have to be split up?" Barnes asked.

"I'm afraid so, I need one senior agent on each team."

There was a groan, going through out the room, they knew the reasons were sound. Since there was no cases, pending they worked at their desks on reports. She walked back into her office with a cup of coffee. She was slumped in her chair, and ran her fingers through her hair. She picked up a file and looked at the female agents file.

Her secretary came into her office. "Director Eppes. Your brother is here to see you?"

"Which one?"

"Agent Eppes."

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, she really wan't in the mood to deal with him. "Show him in." She stood up and walked to the front of her desk waiting for him to come in, she plastered a smile on her face.

A dark haired man walked into her office, and sat down in the office chair next to her. "Hello Julia."

She looked at him. "Who are you?"

He pulled out a gun and pointed at her. "If you want to save your brother, come with me."

"I want proof of life, and the that you have him!" He threw Don's credentials at her, she caught them. He pulled out his phone and showed her a video of Don being tortured, she paled.

"Let me clear my schedule." She called her secretary. "Leslie, I'm going out to lunch with my brother. Reschedule my afternoon, tell the team to proceed with project red."

She hung up the phone. "Lead the way!"

"Leave you gun on the desk!" She pulled her gun from the holster, laying it on the desk, she followed him out of her office.


	9. Chapter 9

Don raised his head looking around the room, trying to figure out his exact location. He was in a windowless room, he could hear seagulls, there was one light bulb hanging over head. The door on the other side of the room opened, Dalton Tony walked in and smiled at him.

"So, glad to see you're awake."

"What do you want Tony? "

He laughed looking at Don. "Nothing from you, you were just the bait. Your sister will be joining us soon!"

Don struggled against the ropes holding him against the chair, he fought until he exhausted himself. He slumped in his chair feeling helpless, knowing he led his sister into a trap.

XXX

Julia followed the man outside, she already knew that a team of undercover agents were tracking her. She was pushed into the back of a black van, her feet and hands were bond with second assilant crawled to the front of the van.

She was lucky, these guys were amatures, they hadn't searched her for other weapons. She reached down getting her knife from her ankle. She cut the tape binding her ankled, she held the handle with her feet and carefully cut through the tape binding her wrists. She put the knife back in it's hiding place, she'd be forever grateful to Ian for the gift and the training.

She curled back in a ball, pretending still to be taped. The van came to a stop, she prepared herself to fight. The van doors opened, the two men dragged her out, she started to fight them. A black sedan pulled up, two men jumped out helping her. They handcuffed the two men, throwing them back in the van. Julia climbed back into the van, with one of the agents. The other agent went to hide the car.

"Who hired you?" Julia asked.

Neither man would look at her, she threw them up against the side of the van. "Where's my brother?"

Julia could feel her rage building, she didn't have time for this. She climbed out of the van, feeling frustrated, the rest of the teams and SWAT were there.

"We're going in stealth! I have no idea where he is or if he's even here. Radio contact if you find him."

They entered the building, clearing it room by room. She came to a door, she could hear voices inside. She signled for them to stop, she listened at the door.

"Your sister, should be here soon!"

She could here Don trying to negotiate, her freedom. On the count of three they went into the room, she intanty went to Don, cutting his bindings, and trying to get him out. She felt a bullet hit her back, she pushed him to the ground covering him until the bullets stopped.

She wasn't moving off of Don, she had the wind knocked out of her. She heard Don calling her name, she got her breath back and rolled off of him sitting up.

"Juls, are you okay?"

"I'm peachy! Took it in the vest." She looked at her brother. "How are you?"

She turned around and saw the body of Dalton Tony laying on the ground.

"I'm good."

He looked at his baby sister, sitting on the floor beside him. She'd risked her life to come find and save him. He stood up and offered her his hand, she smiled taking his hand she pulled herself up off the floor.

"What do you say after I write all my reports, you take me to dinner? I mean I did save your life!"

He laughed pulling her into a hug. They walked outside together, leaving the crime scene.

XXX

Juls was sleeping soundly when Ian, slipped into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She opened her eyes looking up at him, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. I missed you. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." She fell back to sleep, enjoying the warmth of his arms.

The next morning she lay awake in his arms, she watched the early morning sunlight wash over his face. They'd been together for several years, they both cared for each other deeply. She'd searched her heart in the past few weeks and realized she was on love with him. She had been for awhile, she'd just been to afraid to admit it. She brushed the hair away from his face, he slowly opened his eyes, smiling at her.

"Good morning!" He said.

"Hi." He leaned over, kissing her. He pulled he closer, deepening the kiss, he started to make love to her. She lay in his arms afterwards, his hands making circles on her back.

She whispered "I love you! " His hands stopped their movement. She waited for his response, none came. She was okay with it, if he didn't feel the same. She got out of bed like nothing happened, getting into the shower.

 _She lied, it bothered her that he didn't respond. She was hoping he felt the same after all these years._

Her tears mixed with the hot water of the shower, when she got out her skin was puckered from being in for so long. She dried off, got dresses and walked out into the bedroom. Ian wasn't in bed, she walked out into the livingroom, he wasn't there either. She found a note on the kitchen counter from him.

 **Juls,**

 **I had to go!**

 **Later,**

 **Ian**

She couldn't help but feel like she'd just ended her relationship . Why else would he just up and leave. She started a pot of coffee, fixed herself some breakfast. She decided to go home for a visit this weekend. It was Monday , she was talking of Thursday. She'd just go home and surprise her family.

She booked her flight, ate her breakfast and headed to the office. She had a busy morning, two cases came across her desk, one team went to New York and the other went to Oregon. She flew out to Oregon checking on Team two. She hadn't heard from the leader in two days.

She got to the small in Oregon, she was in the rendezvous point waiting for a hour. The team leader sat behind her, everything was fine. She got a report on the case, gunshots rang out, she hit the ground feeling pain and burning in her left shoulder. The bullet had hit under her vest, she tried to remain conscious, she could feel the blood seeping through her shirt.

She sat up pulling her gun from her holster, looking to see where the shots were coming from. She crawled over to the team leader and felt for a pulse, he had none. She pulled out her phone, calling the local law enforcement and FBI. She passed out from the pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Tucker Cooper answered his phone."Hello. Yes, sir." He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What hospital? What's her condition? I will notify her next of kin." He hated this part of his job, he stood up taking the elevator down to the eighth floor.

He looked around the bullpen, not seeing who he was looking for he peeked into the war room. Charlie Eppes was standing in the front of the room, giving an explanation of an equation that was written on the board. He was explaining how it was going to catch the killer they were looking for. Amita, was sitting at a laptop assisting him, Don was sitting to one side. David Sinclair was sitting in the back of the room, listening to Charlie.

Tucker leaned down whispering into David's ear, he got up walking over to Amita. She walked up to Charlie whispering in his ear and pointing to the back of the room, Amita took over for Charlie. David walked over to Don, whispering in his ear and pointing towards Tucker. Don looked at Tucker, he clinched his jaw and walked to the back of the room.

Most of the team knew it wasn't a good sign that Tucker was pulling Don and Charlie from the war room in a middle of a briefing. They could only hope it wasn't serious, that Juls was okay. Don and Charlie followed Tucker into an interrogation room

"Tucker, just tell me!"

"Julia was shot in Oregon. She was meeting a team leader after he hadn't checked in for two days by phone. They had concluded their meeting when they were ambushed. She was hit in the shoulder under her vest, she got a call out for help. She lost a lot of blood, she was air vacced out to Portland. She had emergency surgery, she's in serious condition, it's touch and go. We have a jet ready to take you and your family to Portland."

Charlie sat in stunned silence, starring ahead, Don nodded his head thanking Tucker. He got up walking back into the war room to inform his team to what was going on. David took over the case they were working on, Larry came in to help taking over for Charlie and Amita.

Charlie, Amita, and Don left for Allen's house to give him the news about Julia. Allen collapsed into tears onto the couch. Amita rushed to his side hugging him, Don and Charlie looked helpless.

"There's a jet waiting to take us to Portland, as soon as we're packed." Don said.

They were one their way in less then a hour, a somber silence filled the cabin of the jet as it took off for Portland.

XXX

Ian walked into the apartment calling her name, he hadn't seen or talked to her for several days. He felt like a complete bastard for how he left things. Sneaking out while she was in the shower, leaving a cold, unfeeling note. He was in love with her, and had been for awhile, he had been to afraid to admit it. They'd been together for seven years and neither on of them had said those words to each other.

She had declared her love for him so freely with no fear, he'd panicked. He'd never felt that way about someone before. He'd been an idiot! He searched the apartment looking for her, he noticed her suitcase was gone. He felt a sense of disappointment that she'd left town without telling him. She always told him, but after he'd rejected her, she might have decided she was done. He sat down on her bed, pulling out his phone calling her. The call went straight to voice mail, he ended the call throwing the phone on the bed.

XXX

She could hear talking around her, she didn't recognize the voices. They were talking about her, she felt hands touching her, she tried to fight them off but she was to weak.

"Stay with us Agent Eppes!"

She opened her eyes looking up, there was a myriad of activity going on around her. She tried to talk but couldn't make any sound, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

 _She and Charlie were in grade school, they were being picked on by a bully. Charlie was always the non-confrontational one, trying to avoid fights whenever possible, but she never took crap from nobody. She stood up to the bully that was nearly twice her size, he pushed her down, and twisted her arm. She never cried, he was bending it behind her back, she was still trying to fight him. Don stepped out of nowhere and beat the crap out of him, he picked her up off the ground. She had a smudge of dirt on her face, the hair coming out of her ponytail._

 _"Julia Margret, you can't take on boys bigger then you. That's my job!"_

 _"I'm not afraid of them!" She crossed her arms wincing in pain. Don looked down at his baby sister, frowning._

 _"Did Tony hurt you?"_

 _"No, I'm fine!" She stomped off towards home, Charlie and Don walked after her. They knew she was going to be a hand full at seven years old, they just had no idea how much of one._

 _She was a freshmen in high school, cheering at a varsity football game, she had decided early on to have a normal school life and enjoy it, Charlie had been aggravated at her about her decisions. She had a date after the game, with one of the football players, they were going to a party. She was waiting with some other cheerleaders in the parking lot for Lee to come out of the locker room, once she spotted him, she said good bye and headed in his direction._

 _She saw Don in the parking lot with his girlfriend, she waved at her big brother before joining Lee. They walked to his car, he pushed her against his car touching her in ways that she didn't want touched._

 _"Come on, you're a cheerleader, you're suppose to put out."_

 _His words made her temper boil, she shoved him away from her, and slammed his face into the hood of his car. "Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly! I didn't give you permission to put your hands on me!"_

 _She pulled his arm behind his back, pulling his pinky finger back making him scream like a little girl. She then shoved him to the ground, and kicked him in the face. Don came running around the corner, calling her name. Stopping when he saw her, he grabbed her by the shoulders._

 _"Julia Margret, are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine."_

XXX

Don, Charlie, Allen, and Amita were sitting around her bed, waiting for the doctor to come in and talk to them. They'd been there for three days, there had been no changes in her condition. She looked pale and fragile laying in the hospital bed, she hadn't opened her eyes since coming out of surgery three days ago. There was no medical excuse for it, she should have woken up days ago. The doctor's had run a slew of tests, coming up with no answers to why she wasn't waking up.

The doctor walked into her room, he shook their hands. "We have no explanation to why, she's not waking up. Is there any reason, why she wouldn't want to fight, why she's just give up?"

Charlie and Allen were taken aback by the doctor's question. "She has every reason to fight. She has a family that's proud of her and that loves, she's in a relationship with a wonderful man." Allen said.

"Damn, we need to call Ian. He probably doesn't know!" Charlie said. Amita got his number from Don and went out into the hall way to call Ian.

The doctor looked at Julia's family. "Talk to her, reassure her that you love her, that you're proud of her, that she needs to fight."

Don looked down, he'd never had the chance to tell her how proud of her he was. He was used as bait, so Dalton Tony could kill his sister. Then she had paperwork to do, from ending that case, they's had a quick dinner before he left to go back to LA. She had to know he was proud of her, he took her hand and looked at her face.

"Julia Margret, you have to fight, I'm so proud of you, I looked up you record at the FBI academy! I was impressed! Come on, baby sister, you can't leave us!"

Allen took his daughters hand, squeezing it. "Come on baby! I love you! Be strong and fight! You've got to wake up for us!" He started to cry, looking at her.

Charlie couldn't even speak, he never did well in situations like this, when his mother was dying he locked himself in the garage and worked on an unsolvable math problems. Here his sister lay, she'd been his best friend, his secret keeper from the very beginning. Even when he's gone to college, and she had stayed back in high school, they remained close. He was afraid he was going to loose her too.

He grabbed her foot. "Damn it...Juls! You can't do this to me! I need you, you've always been there for me! Just wake up!"

She laid there, showing no response, all three men collapsed into chairs around the room. Amita walked back in, she had left a voice mail for Ian to call her back as soon as he got the message.

XXX

Ian picked up his phone, once he got out of the shower, he didn't recognize the number on his phone. He checked his voicemail, hearing Amita's voice, he was curios to what she needed, they had met once or twice, through Don. He called her back, waiting for her to answer. She answered on the third ring, he listened carefully to what she was saying. His heart started beating faster, tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I'll be there by early tomorrow morning." He ended the call and started packing a bag. This whole time, she'd been fighting for her life, he's been angry because he thought she'd been ignoring his calls. He had been an idiot and a bastard, he hoped he'd have an opportunity to make amends, and tell her how he felt about her.

"Hold on Juls, I'm coming for you!" He left the apartment and headed to the airport, to take the first available flight to Portland.

XXX

 **Code Blue Room 4! Code Blue Room 4!**

They were coming back from the cafeteria when they heard the announcement over the intercom, they rushed towards Julia's room seeing nurses and doctor's truing to save her life. A nurse dragged them to a private waiting room, were they sat in agonized silence and anticipation for news.

XXX

 _She was wandering around, a garden it was beautiful. The sun was brightly shining, the roses where in every hue, every variety, she sat down on a bench to take in the beauty. She heard her name being called from somewhere behind her, she turned around._

 _"Mom? Is that you?"_

 _"Hi baby!"_

 _"Mom, I've missed you so much!"_ _She hugged her mom, tears streaming down her face. Her mother sat down on the bench, pulling her down with her._

 _"I have to be fast, we don't have much time. The choice is yours, to stay or come with me."_

 _"I want to go with you!"_

 _"Baby, you'd be missing out on so much. Marriage, a family, your brothers will be lost without you, your dad will be devastated. Don will forever blame himself, I'm not saying that to make you feel guilty, you know that's how he is. Charlie I can't even describe what it will do to him."_

 _Julia sat on the bench thinking, her mom got up, touched her face, kissing her on the forehead. "But I haven't decided yet!"_

 _"But you have my darling daughter!"_

 _XXX_

 **AN: I'm on vacation starting Monday morning at 0530 CST, so I should have an update I hope by Tuesday or Wednesday. Please R &R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dr. Case walked into the waiting room, to where the Eppes family was sitting waiting for the news of Julia. He walked up to the elder Eppes, and stood before him.

"Mr. Eppes?" They all looked up at the doctor, he was quiet. "We were able to revive, Julia, she's still unconscious."

"Can we see her?" Allen asked.

"In a little while, we want to get her stable." Dr. case left the waiting room.

They sat in the chairs waiting to go back to her room, they were all afraid they were going to loose her. Robin flew in to be with Don, she hugged everyone when she got there and got an update. There was a lot of sitting around and waiting that day, which caused them even more worry.

XXX

She slowly opened her eyes, she was alone in her room, she sat up in bed and looked around. Where was her family? They were suppose to be here, she eased herself to the edge of the bed, pulling her IV pole with her. She yanked off the hear monitor, and got out of bed, walking towards the door.

 **CODE BLUE ROOM 4! CODE BLUE ROOM 4!**

She felt weak, she was holding onto the wall, she was surprised when doctors and nurses came running into her room with the crash cart. They helped her back to bed, getting her settled back into bed, hooking her back up to the heart monitor. She was able to answer questions, she was alert and orientated.

The doctor left her room to get her family.

They heard the code blue for Julia's room again, and panicked, they were worried she wasn't strong enough to survive another one. They waited for the doctor to come back out with the news. They thought the worst when he was out five minutes after the code was called, they stood up, preparing themselves.

Dr. Case approached the family. "You need to come with me, to believe this."

They followed him back not sure what to expect, Don was the first through the door. Julia opened her eyes, she smiled at Don.

"Why so sad, big brother?"

"Because my baby sister is being a handful as usually."

She smiled at him and Charlie. "That's been my job since I was seven years old!" They sat and talked to her, not wanting to leave. "Robin, make them go back to the hotel and sleep, they need to rest. They look like hell."

"One of us can stay!"

"I'll be fine...go!" They leaned down, kissing her good bye, she smiled at them as the left.

XXX

Ian walked into her room, staring down at her sleeping form, she looked fragile laying in the hospital bed. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, picking up her hand. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, he sat forward caressing her face and smiling at her. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but she wasn't even sure what she wanted to say, she still felt the sting of his rejection.

"Ian, what are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be? I came as soon as I found out!"

She looked at him, not sure what she felt anymore. She was hurt, angry, and numb from his rejection, yet she was still alive after nearly dying earlier that felt she should forgive him, just let it go, see where things went. Then again she wasn't sure she wanted to open herself up to being hurt again, she'd been with him for seven years, with no real promises of tomorrow. She was ready for promises of tomorrow.

"Why?"

"Juls...I've always loved you. I was just too afraid to say it!" She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him. 'Please open your eyes and look at me." She slowly did what he asked. "I love you Julia Margret Eppes, please tell me I'm not too late. That I didn't screw everything up, by leaving and walking out."

She exhaled slowly. "I still love you too, but you hurt me Ian. I need time to think."

"I understand." She could see the hurt in his eyes, but she had to protect her fragile heart. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"If you want."

He curled up on the couch, in her room, she watched him sleep. She closed her eyes, she knew this decision was something she needed to think about, she couldn't be rushed into. She woke up early that morning, still no closer to deciding what she wanted to do, she closed her eyes. Why did love have to be so complicated, and difficult?

XXX

Ian was gone when she woke up, a few hours later, she felt disappointed, She smiled as she saw her family walking into her room, they came baring gifts of coffee and donuts. Ian walked in behind them, her heart, skipped a beat, her disappointment vanished.

Don and Charlie kept her distracted that morning so she wouldn't notice Ian and Allen slipping away together.

XXX

"Allen, I love Julia. I promise to take care of her. I'm asking for her hand in marriage, if she'll have me."

Allen smiled at Ian, and slapped him on the back. "Welcome to the family son."

They walked back into her hospital room, he wasn't sure when he was going to do it, but at least he had Allen's blessing. She looked beautiful laying in the hospital bed, laughing at something her brothers had said.

She looked up when he entered the room, smiling at him, he walked in, leaned down kissing her. He caressed her face, before standing up and sitting in the chair next to the bed. He patted the ring box in his pocket.

XXX

She loved him, there was no denying it, but was it enough to stay with him. Was his love strong enough to make their relationship last? She watched her brothers in their relationships and wondered how they made theirs work.

She wished her mom was here, so she could talk to her. Get some adive, just talk to her one more time. She closed her eyes, trying to get a picture of her mom, in her head. She missed her mom, on times like these.

Don was starring at her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

She smiled at him, so he wouldn't worry, she had caused them enough of that already. She was going to figure the whole Ian thing out on her own. Most likely, it was time to end or ans run because it wasn't going anywhere


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry it took so long for an update! Please R &R!**

She sat on the bed fully dressed, arm in the sling waiting for her family to come get her and take her home. She was going to take some time off and do her recovery in California with her dad and brother. Charlie walked in carrying a bakery bag, and a coffee sitting it in front of her, he leaned down, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're my favorite brother!"

"I should be!"

She laughed as she opened the bag, pulling out a chocolate donut. "You do know me the best!" She took a bite, closing her eyes and smiling in bliss. "Where's everyone?"

"Breakfast. Can we talk?"

"Sure, big brother. What's on your mind?"

"Is everything okay with you?"

She knew better then try to deny it, Charlie did know her the best, she let out a sigh, and looked at him. "Nothing to be worried about."

"Juls, I know when something is bothering you, just talk to me. You can tell me anything..."

She touched his arm, and looked at him. "I know, it's Ian...I just don't know where we're going. We've been together for seven years, I just don't know if I should stay or go."

"Do you love him?"

"I've loved him for a long time, I just recently told him. It didn't go like I thought it would..."

"He did drop everything to be here as soon as he found out."

"It's complicated Charlie, the story of my life."

She started to finish when the rest of her family and Ian came into her room, Don looked between Charlie and Juls. "What's going on here?"

"Secret twin stuff!" Charlie and Juls said together, laughing.

Don rolled his eyes, as Allen laughed. "Secret twin stuff?" Amid asked.

"Anytime the two of them didn't want to share what they were doing or saying, it was secret twin stuff." Allen said.

Ian walked up to her kissing her, it felt awkward to her, she smiled at him. The nurse came in with her discharge papers and instructions, she took them shoving them in her bag. She was ready to get out of there and go home. Ian took her bag, and took his hand in his leading her down the hall. Allen had rented a van to take them back to the airport, she winced as the driver hit a bump.

"Do you need a pain pill?" Ian asked."

"I'm fine." She clinched her jaw, closing her eyes, the ride was a short, and painful. She was quiet while the rest of the group talked among themselves, she felt Ian's hand on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him, letting an exhale.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired."

The driver hit a speed bump pulling into the parking lot, she closed her eyes and let out a small whimper of pain. Ian pulled out a bottle of water and her pain pills, he opened the bottle taking out a pill, he handed it to her. She knew if she was going to get through the flight she would have to take one, she took the pill and water. She swallowed the pill, drinking the water, they got out of the van and onto the jet. They weren't even in the air before she was out from the pain pill.

XXX

She woke up mid-flight curled up on the couch, Ian was next to her. She slowly opened her eyes staring up at him, he smiled down at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

She slowly sat up, with his help. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, but Allen was already handing her a sandwich. This was going to drive her crazy, she loved her family, but she hated to be babied and taken care of, she knew it made her dad feel better. She knew he was still worried and upset about her being shot and nearly dying, so she'd let him take care of her. She looked up at him taking the sandwich and smiling.

"Thanks dad." She unwrapped the sandwich slowly, eating it. Ian's hands never left her body, his hands were on her knees. She was still trying to figure out what to do about her relationship. She loved him, and he said he loved her, but was that just in the heat of the moment because he thought she was dead or going to glanced at him, he was looking down at her.

"I love you Juls."

"I love you too."

He pulled her towards him kissing her, she kissed him back this time it was not as awkward. She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, wondering why everything had to be so complicated. She opened her eyes looking around the jet, most everyone was asleep except for her dad, Ian, and herself. Allen sat down beside her on the couch, taking her hand.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I'm feeling good dad. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Between you and your brother..."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sure Don has caused you more worry, then I ever have or ever will!"

He laughed. "As soon as you were born, I began to worry! Knowing I had a daughter was the start." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

The pilot came over the intercom, letting them know to prepare for landing, she winced in pain as the bumped down the runaway.

XXX

She was settled in her childhood room, Ian was sitting on her bed looking around her room. She was propped up against pillows, in her bed, he leaned forward kissing her.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"You haven't been yourself."

"Geez, Ian. One of my agents and I were ambushed, he died, I was shot in the back. I nearly died...how do you expect me to act?"

"I'm sorry Juls..I mean you've been quiet."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him, tears streaming down her face. He reached up, wiping away her tears, she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. She looked into his eyes, still confused to what she was feeling or what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's been a hard couple of days...I just can't..."

"It's okay, I understand. I love you. Know that I'm here for you."

"Ian..." He caressed her face, kissing her gently. "I love you too, I just need some time to heal, and figure out where I'm going."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what I want anymore...with my career..."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know."

Ian's phone rang, he looked at the caller ID, he let out a curse and answered it, walking into the hall. He was gone for twenty minutes, he looked at her, she couldn't read his expression.

"I have to go, I have a case I need to take."

"You have to go! I understand."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

He leaned down to kiss her goodbye, she kissed him back. Still confused as ever about what was going on in her head, she didn't know if she wanted to love him or run. She had sometime to think about it, since he was leaving for a job. She leaned back against her pillows closing her eyes, letting the tears flow, freely down her face.

"I love you Juls." He walked out of the room, quickly, grabbing his back, missing her tears.


	13. Chapter 13

She sat in the garden, feeling the sun light on her face, she had her eyes closed listening to the birds, the breeze blowing through the trees, and the water in the Koi pound. She smiled, not even opening her eyes. "Hi Charlie!"

"That's creepy! How'd you do that?"

"Spooky twin senses!" She opened her eyes smiling at her twin. "I smelled your cologne!"

He leaned over kissing her check. "Have you heard from Ian?"

"No. I think I scared him off!"

"What happened?"

"We had an agreement...misunderstanding...whatever you want to call it, then he went on a call. I haven't heard from him since."

"I'm sure he's busy."

"Yeah, okay."

"Why don't you come out with Don and I tonight, we're meeting Robin and Amita for dinner."

"And be a 5th wheel, no thanks!"

"Come on Juls...it won't be that way."

"I'll think about it."

He got up leaving for work, she watched him leave, feeling a little jealous because he had some place he had to go. She was still on leave for at least another week, at least she didn't have to wear the sling anymore. She continued sitting outside enjoying the sunshine, the breeze was playing with her hair. She decided that she needed to spend a day at the beach, just to relax and think.

XXX

She ran into the house, packed a cooler of snacks and a lunch, she ran up stairs to change and grab a towel. She climbed into her rental car, and headed to the beach, she decided also to be unplugged that day. She left her phone, locked in the car, she dragged her things to the beach and just laid in the sun. This is the one ofthe things she missed most about California, being able to come to the beach, and enjoy the sun.

She's been laying there for a couple of hours, mulling over the whole Ian relationship situation. Should she fight for it or just cut her losses and let him walk away, she loved him, and wanted him in her life but not just as a casual thing, she wanted permanency. She was going to have to be brave, and just come right out and tell him, it was all or nothing. She was just afraid, he'd decide it was nothing.

A shadow came across her body, without looking up. "Don, you're blocking my sun! Do you mind?"

He looked down at his sister. "How did you know it was me, you didn't even open your eyes?

"My super FBI skills!" She continued to lay on her blanket. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad went home to check on you. You were gone, no one could get a hold of you...he was worried."

"Look, you found me! So let him know!"

"It was easy, you've been coming here since JR high." He sat down beside her. "What's going on with you?"

"Who says anything is going on with me?"

"My super FBI skills."

She opened one eye, looking at him and smiling. "I'm fine, just needed to get some things straight in my head."

"And are they?"

"Yes..no..maybe."

"That clears things up. Do me a favor, don't unplug, get your cell phone."

She got up, walking towards her car, she spotted Charlie walking towards them. "Damn, you two know me so well!"

"Yeah, dad she's right here!" She glared at Charlie as he handed her his phone.

"I'm sorry I worried you dad. I just needed to unplug, and think about thinks. No, it's nothing you guys can help me with. I love you too, be home soon." She handed the phone back to Charlie.

Charlie and Don looked at each other and smiled. "Juls sandwich?" They smashed her between them in a hug, laughing.

"I'm getting over a gunshot wound!" She pushed them both away from her, glaring at them. Her brothers laughed at her, for that moment, it was like they were all kids again, without a worry in the world.

XXX

After being nagged by her brothers, she finally decided to be a fifth wheel and go to dinner with them. She pulled her shoulder length hair up, curling it, doing light make up, she pulled on a cream colored sun dress, with a light jacket, and sandals. She topped her outfit off with some simple silver jewelry, she ran down stairs waiting for her brothers.

She climbed into Don's SUV, they picked up Amita and Robin and drove to the restaurant. The hostess walked them back to a private garden, Juls walked through the door first, it shut behind her. She turned, not seeing her brother behind her, she frowned, she walked forward into the garden, it was lit up in candles. Ian was standing at the bar, dressed in a suit, he walked towards her.

She kept her eyes on him, he cupped her face kissing her. "Julia Margret Eppes, I love you. I almost let you walk out of my live, then I almost lost you forever. I want you to be with you for the rest of my life." He got down on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket. "Marry me...please?"

She stared at the ring, blinking back tears, hadn't she just decided that afternoon to tell him it was all or nothing? Here he was giving her all, and she was struggling with what to say. What the hell was wrong with her? Her heart was screaming "YES!" but her brain was screaming "JUST HOLD ON!"

She was trying to sort out which one to listen to. "Oh Ian...I love you too. Are you sure?"

"Julia Eppes! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! So yes I'm sure!"

She closed her eyes. "Yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger, standing up, he picked her up in his arms, kissing her. The doors to the garden opened, her brothers and their girlfriends came out, along with their father. They toasted to champagne, eating dinner together, the celebration lasted throughout the night.


End file.
